


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by southview



Series: Home is where the heart is, heart is what the home needs [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: Sho came home late and Nino placed a small note on the dining table.





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

_Before you go, turn the big light off._  
_\- Kazu._

 

Nino had placed the small note on the dining table. Sho had always wondered if Nino ever took calligraphy lessons in the past but he never bothered to ask those kinds of questions. His handwriting was neat, neater and better than Sho’s. He would always leave a note whenever Sho came home late. Mostly they were not really that important and utterly nonsensical. There had been one time when Nino only put a smiley face on the note. Sho never understood what was in Nino’s head. But maybe, it was Nino’s way of expressing his feelings—how he missed Sho very much.

He took the small note from the dining table while a gentle smile on his face. “What do you mean before I go? I’m not going anywhere, you idiot.”

Sho looked at the sofa and found his lover hugging a penguin plushie, asleep. He sighed. It had been a hectic day for him and for the thousandth time, he made Nino wait again. His job as a doctor had never been easy. It was hard to have any private time with Nino when he had morning or night shifts. Either he had to wake up before Nino or he had to come home when Nino was already asleep. However, he was glad to have such hectic life. Because looking at Nino’s sleeping face was another thing. How could his lover be so cute when he was sleeping? Sho could never get enough of it.

He went closer and noticed that Nino was wearing an oversized whitet-shirt. _His_ t-shirt. _How adorable_. He then ruffled his lover’s hair. Ninomiya Kazunari was the epitome of ethereal beauty, he thought. The definition of aesthetic. Sho didn’t deserve to have such beauty as this. His soft cheeks, his pink lips, his thin eyebrows. He wanted to protect the younger man so badly and only Nino could make Sho feel this way. He loved Nino, and he always would.

It was still 12.35 AM. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he actually had the time to relax at home and enjoy the view of Nino sleeping (he probably sounded like a creepy stalker but he didn’t care). Sho decided to take a long hot shower and have a bottle of beer after a long day in the hospital. He usually came home later than this and mostly slept on the sofa immediately since he didn’t have energy left to do anything.

By the time Sho finished his shower, he could see that Nino was shivering and trying to fight back against the cold. He didn’t want to wake Nino up and carry him in a bridal style. Hence, the older man went to their bedroom to get a blanket and covered the younger man’s body with it. Nino mumbled something in his sleep and hugged the penguin tightly. He looked so peaceful and the older man couldn’t take his eyes off from his lover. Sho whispered as he lowered himself and left a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“I love you, Kazu.”

When Sho pushed himself away from the sofa, Nino was awake and his brown eyes were staring back at him. He was surprised when suddenly Nino pulled his arm and smirked. Within a second, Sho could feel Nino’s perfect lips pressed against his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. They parted for a while but then Sho cupped the younger man’s soft cheeks and captured his lips, this time deepening the kiss. It turned into a passionate kiss instead. They broke the kiss once they felt breathless.

Nino rubbed his eyes gently and looked at his boyfriend, still looking very sleepy.

“Welcome home, Sho-chan.”

Sho shook his head after digesting his boyfriend’s actions. He chuckled and stroke Nino’s cheeks for several of times.

“I’m home.”


End file.
